Lightning
by JACmRob
Summary: Who's not afraid of the storm? Oneshot, Fax if you squint


A/N: Okay, so this is my first story for MR, but I've had this idea for a while. It takes place when Max and Fang are both ten and still living in the E-shaped house with Jeb. I love reviews! (Please tell me if it's too fluffy)

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride

* * *

Fang sat bolt upright in bed.

Another clap of thunder shook the E-shaped house. Fang's heart was racing. For a millisecond, a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, sending jagged shadows in sharp relief across the floor. Fang relaxed an inch against the backboard of his bed, breathing slowly. Wind and rain pounded against the windows of his room.

I hate electric storms, the ten-year-old thought miserably. He pulled his knees close, hugging them against his chest as another booming peal of thunder rang out. Hateful memories crawled into his mind, memories of the School…

Stop thinking about it, he willed himself. He tossed the covers off his bed and crept barefoot out of the room. Softly, he padded into the kitchen. He sat at the table in the darkness, listening to the storm rage outside, not really knowing what he expected to do with himself. Not sleeping, that much was for sure.

Suddenly, he heard a scuffle. He leapt up from his chair silently. Someone else was up. Warily, he stood perfectly still. A dark shadow was wandering into the room. Turn around, he thought soundlessly. It was approaching him…

_Crash!_

The shape collided with him, throwing him into the table.

"_Crap!_" a voice hissed.

"Max?"

"Fang?"

A bolt of lightning lit the room, elucidating their silhouettes.

"What are you doing down here?" she whispered, extending a hand to help him up.

"Oh, you know," he stalled, "um… getting a drink?" The phrase came out more as a question. Even in the darkness he could _feel_ Max raising her eyebrows. His best friend didn't miss a dime.

"You don't have a cup," she said suspiciously.

"I was… getting one," he invented smoothly, "when you sent me flying across the room. What are _you_ doing down here?" He quickly deflected her next question.

"Oh, um, same," she said nervously.

And then it dawned on him.

"Wait a minute…" he said slowly, "You're not down here because you're thirsty… you couldn't sleep… because you're scared of the storm!"

Her instant of silence was all it took.

"Ha!" he crowed triumphantly.

"Shut up!" she said angrily, punching him in the arm. "That is not true!"

"Don't worry," he taunted, "Your secret's safe with me."

"Shut _up_!" she said again, pushing him against the wall. There was another clap of thunder and flash of lightning. Fang jumped. He hoped Max didn't notice his eyes darting nervously at the window.

"Hang on a minute," Max said dangerously, releasing him. "_You're_ afraid of the storm!"

"What?!" he yelped, "Not true!"

"Don't worry," she mocked, "you're secret's safe with me!"

"You take that back!" he growled, ramming her against the counter.

"What's the matter," Max goaded, "Chicken?"

"Take it _back_!" he shouted, tackling her to the ground. She rolled out on top of him, grappling for his hands. He kicked her off and jumped back on top of her, yanking her hair and—

_Click_.

The light flashed on.

"_What_ is going _on_?"

Standing in the doorway, wearing a dressing gown and a frown, was Jeb. Fang clambered to his feet, Max besides him.

"Would either of you like to explain just _why_ you're wrestling in the kitchen at two o'clock in the morning?" Jeb asked wearily.

Instantly, the two of them began jabbering at once. Jeb raised a hand and they fell silent.

"Okay, Max: would you like to give me an explanation?" Figures he'd pick Max, Fang thought angrily. She was his favorite- it didn't take a genius to see it.

"_I_ just came down here to get a drink," she said defensively, "And Fang said I was afraid of the storm, which is so not true, so obviously, I pounded him for it. And then _I_ said _he_ was afraid of the storm, and he attacked me!"

"Is this true?" Jeb asked Fang.

Fang just glared at him, saying nothing. He didn't like Jeb, and didn't trust him. Fang found it hard to believe that this whole "the good life" act was for real. He remembered the awful experiments Jeb had put him through back at the School. He couldn't shake the suspicion that he wasn't as nice as he pretended.

Jeb threw up his hands.

"Okay, if neither of you are afraid of the storm, then neither of you will object to going back to bed. Right?"

Fang glanced at Max. Their eyes met. For a second, he thought he detected a waver in the ten-year-old's defense. But it vanished just as quickly as it came.

"I don't have a problem," Max pronounced. "I'm going back upstairs."

Wordlessly, Fang followed.

* * *

Back in his room, Fang lay under the covers, shaking. A crash of thunder resounded through the sky. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly, he felt someone slip into bed beside him. He rolled over. It was Max.

She curled up against him, resting her head against his shoulder. Leaning in close, she whispered,

"I really was scared."

Smiling slightly, he snuggled closer to her.

"Me too."

* * *

A/N: So I must admit, that _was_ kind of drabble-y. Oh, well. Review anyway, PLEASE!!!!!!

--JR


End file.
